London Boulevard
by Gazza-Boy
Summary: Set four years into the future. Kurt's relationship with Blaine comes to an abrupt end, so he flees to London with his best friends Mercedes and Quinn.. where he bumps into one Finn Hudson.  Kinn. Rated T for now, but rating is likely to go up..
1. Goodbye Blaine Anderson

"It's not you.. It's me". Kurt shuddered as he remembered the words Blaine said to him last night. Those five words that end's a relationship. Those horrible five words that noone wants to hear. He woke up this morning feeling jaded and possibly like he might have been dreaming the whole thing. Blaine didn't dump him? Why would he dump him? He thought thier relationship was perfect. Rock solid. But alas, Blaine had finished with him. "I'm in love with someone else". Blaine sighed as he took hold of Kurt's hand. His hand was cold and sweaty but Kurt didn't want Blaine to ever let go. Please don't let go.

"Your.. cheating on me?" Kurt tried to stop himself from crying. He didn't want Blaine to know just how much his heart was hearting at this moment. He gripped on tightly to Blaine's cold hand because he didn't want to be alone again. "Your... leaving me?".

Blaine looked at Kurt straight in the eyes. He had no emotion. Kurt couldn't tell whether he was gutted about ending the relationship or jumping for joy. Blaine had beautiful eyes and he wanted them to be his beautiful eyes forever. But Blaine was ending it. "I love you so much Kurt Hummel and I know one day you make a man a fabulous boyfriend... But that man isn't me. I don't love you anymore.. ".

The words cut into Kurt's heart like a knife. But still, he gripped onto Blaine's hand. Blaine was hurting him immensly with these horrible, cheap words but Kurt loved him, would always probably love him. He gripped furthermore onto Blaine's hand and was surprised that Blaine hadn't pulled away by now. "You don't love me? But.. you only told me last night after we made love.. You said 'I love you Kurt' and now.. you just don't?".

Blaine sighed and carried on looking at Kurt directly in the eyes. He was speaking from the heart, Kurt could see that. He didn't want to end this. Maybe he was just having a bad day? Maybe he just needed a break. Kurt could give him that. Some time off- we all need it sometimes. But then the final words that made Kurt want to stab Blaine in the eyes came and they hit him like a ton of bricks. "I'm moving to Canada.. with Cheryl.. We're in love and we're getting married".

Cheryl. Fucking Cheryl Roberts. Kurt always knew that bitch would ruin his life, right from the moment that met two years ago at Princeton University. They became best friends, but gradually, they had fallen apart. Blaine still remained close to her though and always met up with her. But now.. they are in love? Moving to Canada? Getting married? "Your.. lying". I knew from the way Blaine was looking at me that he wasn't lying. He was being deadly serious. But I just had to hear him tell me he was lying. Please tell me your lying.

But they never came. Instead., he loosened my grip on his hand and then walked away. He closed the door behind him.

And then I cried. For hours. I just cried. And then.. I saw sense.

"Damn bastard messing with my boy Kurt, Imma chop his balls off and feed them to him" Mercedes violently said as she comforted Kurt at the flat that he was once shared with Blaine. Once shared. Not anymore. Kurt didn't know if Blaine was ever going to come back. Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted Blaine to come back. Kurt appreciated the comfort from his best friends Mercedes Jones who had been his rock since they meet at McKinley High School just six years ago. It felt like a lifetime ago, but the pair remained best friends. Of course, they'd had thier rows and at one point they hadn't spoken for 6 months. But the pair were now stronger then ever and Kurt appreciated Mercede's bolshiness because quite honestly he could do with a slap to stop him crying over Blaine.

Blaine fucking Anderson.

Blaine fucking Anderson who Kurt loved.

Blaine fucking Anderson who Kurt loved so much that it hurt now that he wasn't here.

Blaine fucking Anderson who Kurt loved so much that it hurt now he wasn't here even though Blaine was always the selfish one in the relationship.

He'd miss Blaine alot. He'd miss the hugs they shared after long days at work. He'd miss the way Blaine always cooked him a mean meal of Spaghetti Bolognaise when he was upset. He'd also miss Blaine's passionate kisses they'd have before settling into bed. But damn, why was he so upset? They'd only made love last night but they hadn't connected sexually for months. Maybe a year even. Sure, they'd have the sex and it would be good. Even just brilliant sometimes. But sex.. was meant to be mind blowing. Fantastic. On top of the world.. And he'd never experienced that with Blaine.

Blaine had been the only guy he'd ever slept with.

So yeay, Kurt would miss him. Alot. He'd miss Blaine. But he wouldn't miss Blaine's selfishness when it came to sex. And he wouldn't miss Blaine leaving his dirty underwear around rhe flat.

"It's not worth it Mercedes" I sighed as he continued to wrap her large arm around me. "I just.. need some time. This flat.. These four walls.. They drive me insane.. Agh.. I need to get the fuck out of Ohio".

And then Kurt's other best friend Quinn came around and suggested something which made a whole lot of sense to Kurt.

"Let's go to London. Tomorrow. I'll book the flights and pay with Puck's card. God Know's he has it fucking coming to him" Quinn suggested as the three of them sat on Kurt's large sofa eating Vanilla Icecream whilst watching a violent movie which made Kurt shudder. "Lets get out of Ohio.. for what, a week? Two weeks? A month?"

"That sounds.. " Kurt began to say, but he was quite rudely cut off by Mercedes.

"FRIGGING AMAZING CHICK!" Mercedes bellows. Fuck our jobs. Fuck the boys. Pucks a useless selfish wanker who doesn't deserve the love of someone as fabulous and brilliant as you Quinnie and Blaine.. You should'nt be crying over Blaine Kurt, you should be getting out there and trying out different lads!"

Kurt blushed at the thought.

"And what better way to celebrate your singledom by bedding hunky British blokes!" Mercedes laughed "Quinn, book the planes. Stat. We is going to London baby!"

"I can't believe we are actually doing this!" Kurt said as he linked arms with his girls Mercedes and Quinn as they walked through Ohio Airport ready to board a plane to London Gatwick. The three of them were closer now in recent months. He'd lost contact with Quinn after leaving school but strangely they met again when they both landed jobs at Ralph Lauren Kurt as a stylish, of course, and Quinn as a Personal Assistant. And now Quinn was like the sister he'd never had. And Mercedes, well, she was just too God damn fabulous to cut of your life. He'd always have Mercedes. He knew that even when he was an old man- Mercedes would be there, with her walking stick, cheering him up with her fabulous way of words. He was so lucky to have not one, but two best friends. "It's mental!"

Quinn laughed a cheeky, cute laugh. "It's totally mental. But we deserve it!". Quinn had been married to Noah 'Puck' Puckerman for nearly five years now but the man was a total cad and was always cheating on Quinn- even with people she knew and loved. Her own friends. She'd caught him seven times in the space of 5 years but had always taken him back. Perhaps she was too weak or maybe Puck was just too special for her to let go. But, no, after catching Puck in bed with her former roommate Crystal she'd decided it was the last straw. So she'd left the flat without telling Puck, taking all his credit cards with him and she wouldn't return to him again. And maybe, just maybe, she might find a nice, gentle British soul out there to make her happy.

Or at least make her cum.

"Totally, chicks" Mercedes said as they sat down in the waiting area of thier gate. "Let's get to London and have a blast. Forget the troubles with Blaine, Puck or whatever god Damn fucking troubles there are.. and let's just fun, right?"

"Right!" Kurt and Quinn agreed as the three of them hugged tightly.


	2. Hello Finn Hudson

Arriving in London was both a daunting and thrilling experience for Kurt. He'd never been to London was looking forward to spending a few weeks away from the troubles of Lima, Ohio. But at the same time, he was frigging scared because it had been his first time on holiday and he'd never away from Lima for no more then 3 days at a time. So whilst he was looking forward to sightseeing and experiencing the London nightlife, he was also going to miss his father Burt and the friends he'd made at work. But this was something he had to do, he had to take control of his life and enjoy himself and God forget about Blaine for five freaking minutes. And what better way to do that then being with his two favouite bitches and in a country that was basically foreign to Kurt.

They'd booked a suite in the most expensive hotel in London that Puck's creditcard could afford, and spent several hours getting ready. They were hitting the town. This was something that Kurt vary rarely did and when he did venture out into the nightclubs, he'd always had Blaine with him. This would be his first time hitting the clubs as a single man and it was something that he was both nervous and thrilled about. And at least if he'd failed to enjoy himself, he could always weep on Mercedes' shoulders about how Blaine had broke his heart.

Quinn looked hot if Kurt didn't say so himself as she strutted out of the shower room wearing a Baby Pink boob tube dress that Puck had forbidden her to wear ever unless it was in the bedroom with him, and her boobs were so out there that Kurt for a moment started to question if he actually was a gayer. Her hair was immaculate of course, not a single hair out of place, and her make up not too tarty but you could tell she had topped it up. She was also wearing a fabulous pair of expensive Louboutins heels that Kurt had bought her for her birthday. ("Fashion can never be too expensive!"). "I need some vodka down this throat as soon as possible" Quinn stated as she grabbed a mini bottle of vodka from the hotel fridge. It was a ridiculously expensive amount for such a tiny bottle, but Quinn didn't care. ("That bastard can pay for it!"). She downed it in a single shot and didn't even flinch. Girl was clearly used to it.

Sitting down with Quinn on a King Size bed that she was sharing with Mercedes for the duration of the hotel stay, he thought back to thier relationship at school- well, it was barely there really. Both he and Quinn hadn't really bonded much because he'd always seen Quinn as a stuck up bitch and she'd always seen him as a stuck up fashion snob (He was, but she grew to love it). When they graduated, Quinn had gone home with Puck and the pair of them had moved (briefly) to New York to try and make it in the scene, but came home with thier tails between thier legs when all they got was a brief extra scene in a CSI episode. (They were offered a porn movie by some Porn mogul which Puck would have been delighted to take up but Quinn insisted that noone was going to see her 'woo woo' on screen) and she'd landed a job at Ralph Lauren where Kurt worked as a junior fashion stylist (He'd recently been promoted to Senior Fashion Stylist) and they'd quickly esthtablished that they could probably be good friends. Quinn had always loved Blaine and they'd often go out on double dates with her and Puck. Quinn was probably his second best friend after Mercedes and it something that shocked Kurt because he never imagined that he'd ever form a bond with Quinn. But apperances can be deceptive.

"You know Kurty" Quinn said as she grabbed a lipgloss from her bag and began topping it up on her big red lips. "You should try and find Mr Right Now as opposed to Mr Right. You've only been with Blaine and you should kiss a few frogs before you find your prince!".

Kurt shrugged at the thought. One night stands didn't really appeal to him, he'd much rather spend his nights with his mates, or watching a movie on his own with popcorn and a big bottle of diet coke (Had to be diet, he'd never touch that vulgar full sugar shit). And yes, he'd only ever had sex with Blaine in his 25 years on earth so maybe Quinn was talking some sort of sense.

"Maybe your right" Kurt shrugged "I'm not fussed either way. If there is a British man that is willing to sweep me off my fabulously perfect feet then I'm not going to complain".

Quinn laughed at him as Mercedes finally appeared wearing a rather fantastic multicoloured dress that she'd purchased from a charity shop (A CHARITY SHOP! Kurt nearly fainted when Mercedes had told him). But it did look bloody fantastic on her and made her look slimmer. Mercedes was not fat by all means, she'd lost a ton of weight since becoming the new Glee teacher at McKinley High after Will Schuster had retired and moved to Florida with his wife Emma Pillsbury and thier young child Howard. She was wearing a different weave, this one was red and made her fake Blue contacts shine. She really looked like a diva and Kurt thought she looked just fabulous, thank you very much. Mercedes had been engaged once, to a footballer called Anthony with whom Kurt had set her on a date with but it fell through when he landed a footballing contract in Spain and she'd refused to quit her job to move with him. Like Quinn, she was fabulously single but 100% looking for Mr Right.

"Right Bitches" Mercedes said as she grabbed her handbag off the bedroom nightstand "Let's do this thing".

They had decided on a British pub called 'The Swan' to start thier night and they'd probably end up in a nightclub if they could be bothered. Mercedes was a lightweight and was drunk after four bottles of Vodka and Coke. Kurt wasn't a big drinker, but he'd always loved Archers and Lemonade and ordered that, whilst the two girls stuck to Vodka and Coke. Doubles, of course, Puck is paying.

They got a table near the window and Quinn was quite taken aback by the music they was playing on the Jukebox. ("Who the fuck are McFly?) but Kurt rather liked the song and thought it was quite a good dance song.

They spent two hours in the club, and both Mercedes and Kurt were relatively drunk much to Quinn's distain. The ended up in a nightclub called Heaven which they knew was a gay club when a drag queen approached them and told Mercedes that her dress was "fabulous bitch". Quinn ordered more drinks whilst Kurt and Mercedes grabbed the only table that wasn't taken and parked thier fabulously dressed bottoms down. A couple of topless lads were eyeing Kurt much to Mercedes amusement, but they had tattoo's and Kurt disliked tattoo's immesnely. ("Why ruin the fabulous skin that God gave you with disgusting body art") so he'd not be talking to them tonight, thank you very much.

"Does my hair look ghastly?" I asked Mercedes as she turned off her mobile phone.

"Baby, you know your hair looks all sorts of fabulous, don't even think that it's not, your hair is perfect and I'm sure people would kill to have your shining locks".

Kurt laughed at that. He knew that his hair looked ultra fabulous but it wouldn't hurt to hear a fantastic compliment from his top bitch. It always made his night just that little bit more enjoyable. Quinn returned with the drinks and took a seat next to Mercedes.

"That guy is well hot" Quinn pointed to one of the shirtless tattooed hunks that had eyed up Kurt earlier in the evening "Shame I probably haven't got the equipment that his looking to try out".

By 1.00am, all three of them were quite drunk and taking centre stage in the middle of the dancefloor. Quinn had managed to snag herself probably the only straight bloke in the place and was dancing erotically for his pleasure as he pratically drooled. Kurt and Mercedes were dancing to Lady GaGa's Born This Way which had a fantastic reception and had lesbians and gays alike singing along at the top of thier drunken voices. It was at this point when Kurt's world stopped dead and he'd noticed a very familar dark haired lad with his hands in his pocket.

One Finn Hudson.

"Oh my God!" Kurt said as he dragged Mercedes off the dancefloor in a panic, hoping that Finn hadn't spotted him. "Finn Hudson?"

"What, baby?" Mercedes asked. She couldn't hear him through the volume of the music and the drunken singing that was taking place.

"Finn Hudson is here. In this club. Finn Hudson!" Kurt had his eye on Finn who was talking to a stunning brunette woman. Finn, thankfully, hadn't noticed Kurt.

"I can't hear you baby".

Kurt sighed. "FINN HUDSON" he screamed, loudly. And he had to choose the point in which the music stopped completely. All eyes were on him. What the fuck, was this some cheesy movie or something? Finn had turned around from talking to the woman and looked at Kurt. There eyes met and Kurt felt physically sick. Mercedes had her mouth wide open and even Quinn managed to pull herself away from a hunky shirtless bloke to express her shock.

"I hope this isn't the drink, but you are Finn Hudson aern't you?" Kurt asked as she sat in the smoking area with Finn. He looked as handsome as ever and he had the same dumbstruck look on his face. Kurt sighed despite himself. You never forget your first love.

"It's me" he simply replied "I mean.. Wow.. I can't believe it, Kurt Hummel, how are you my man?"

Kurt melted at the way he said 'My man'. If only.

"I'm fine" Kurt said despite himself. "Reeling from a split but determined to get over it".

"Oh" was all Finn replied and Kurt wandered if perhaps he had said too much. He downed his Archers and Lemonade and had to sit down because the drink was seriously getting to him now.

"What about you Finn.. London? Vacation or home?" Kurt inquired

Finn smiled. "Home. I moved hear two years ago.. Landed a job as a P.E teacher in a highly respected secondary school".

Kurt flicked his hair, flirting. "Wow, I'm just on holiday".

The silence was deafening. He hated the smell of smoke that vapoured the air as he sat and Finn stood, but it was the only place they could talk privately.

"You look so good.. So toned". Kurt grabbed Finn's biceps flirtingly expecting to be pushed away, but Finn flexed his muscle and smiled a goofy grin at Kurt which if he wasn't sitting would have made him sit from the sheer delightfulness of it.

"I do try, and you look.. " Finn thought for a moment, trying to find a suitable word. He smiled before replying "Fabulous".

Kurt couldn't help it. He stood up, and looked at his former crush in the eyes. He brown eyes connected to his own hazel eyes. They stared for a few moments and then Kurt breathed "I want to kiss you Finn Hudson".

And then Finn replied something that Kurt was definitely not expecting.

"Go on then".

TBC


End file.
